GPS LOVE
by Fuluka-chan
Summary: Kalian tau kan GPS ? Sebelum naruto pergi, hinata memasang GPS diponsel naruto. Sudah 11 bulan naruto pergi, hinata mencari-cari letak naruto tapi hasilnya NIHIL ! 1tahun berlalu tiba-tiba GPS naruto AKTIF! Hinata melacak tempat GPS itu, tapi nyatanya yang ia temukan bukanlah naruto? Tetapi orang yang mengaku naruto! Siapakah dia? Dan dimanakah naruto berada ? CHAP 3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tittle : GPS Love~**

**Author : Sifuluka-chan **

**Warning : AU (Alternative Universe)**,** OOC, Gaje, Typo(s) dan banyak warning lainnya :D**

Hai aku author baru disini, kalian bisa panggil aku fuluka-chan :)  
Ini fanfict pertamaku. Semoga kalian suka :)

HAPPY READING !~  
DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ !

.

.

.

Kalian tau kan GPS ? Sebelum naruto pergi, hinata memasang GPS diponsel naruto. Sudah 11 bulan naruto pergi, hinata mencari-cari letak naruto tapi hasilnya NIHIL ! 1tahun berlalu tiba-tiba GPS naruto AKTIF! Hinata melacak tempat GPS itu, tapi nyatanya yang ia temukan bukanlah naruto? Tetapi orang yang mengaku naruto?! Siapakah dia? Dan dimanakah naruto berada ? Penasaran? Baca yukk  
.

.  
.

.

.

.

"Kaa-san, tou-san. Dimana jaket ku?"Tanya naruto mundar-mandir seperti seterikaan  
"Kau ingat-ingat lah naruto!"kata minato tenang sambil menghirup kopinya  
"Disitu! Makanya kalau nyari itu gunakan matamu naruto"kata kushina sambil melempar jaket kepada naruto, kushina selalu saja repot saat naruto ingin berkencan dengan hinata, itu membuatnya sedikit geraam, karna mendengar ocehan anaknya yang seperti burung kaka tua itu  
"Kaa-san, dimana dompet ku, ayolah dompet dimana kau"kata naruto berapa detik kemudian setelah jaketnya ditemukan, dan begitu seterusnya hingga sebuah panci dapur melayang dan mendarat dikepala kuning jabrik naruto

.

.

.  
"Nee-chan, naruto sudah sampai"teriak hanabi dari luar kamar hinata, sepertinya dia sedang asik menonton tv sampai malas menghampiri kakanya yang berada dikamar lantai satu itu

tiba-tiba suara anak tangga yang telah diinjak orang terus-terusan berbunyi menandakan seseorang yang sedang menuruni tangga

"Noh, naruto telah menunggu nee-chan" kata hanabi sambil menatap layar televise "Waaah nee-chan hari ini tampak sangat cantik"kata hanabi melihat dari ujung kaki sampai kepala kaka perempuannya itu membuat hanabi begitu kagum. Dan juga membuat yang dipuji menunjukan semburat merah dipipinya.  
"Hihihi ah kau bisa saja, Jaa-ne nee-chan pergi dulu"kata hinata  
hinata menemui naruto yang berada didepan mension hyuuga itu, dia tampak sedang memainakan kunci mobil Gallardo *maap kalo salah penulisan* berwarna oranye hitam yang sesuai keperibadian sih rubah ini, tiba-tiba ia berhenti menggerak-gerakan tanganya yang tadinya sedang memutar-mutar kunci mobilnya itu. Ditatapnya hinata lekat-letak dari ujung kaki sampai rambut 'cantik' batin naruto yang melihat kekasihnya ini, hinata hanya bisa diam sambil memunjukan rona merah diwajahnya  
"Sudah naruto-kun, jangan menatapku seperti itu"kata hinata dengan suara manja dan juga rona merah yang masih dipipi putih nya itu  
"Eh, iyaiya, ayo kita kencan hinata"kata naruto yang tersadar dari lamunannya, dan segera membukakan pintu masuk untuk hime-nya itu.

Didalam mobil, keheningan mendominasi suasana, sampai akhirnya suara lembut itu muncul

"Na-naruto-kun, kita mau kemana"Tanya hinata  
"Rahasia, yang pasti ini akan menjadi kencan 'terakhir' kita yang special" kata naruto tersenyum tipis, dan masih berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan  
"Terakhir? Oh iya besok pagi naruto sudah pergi"batin hinata, seketika ekspresi hinata menjadi sedih, matanya berubah menjadi berkaca-kaca walaupun sedikit, mata naruto menangkap perubahan hinata, tangan kiri yang tadinya memegang stir mobil berpindah haluan menjadi memegang tangan kanan hinata, lantas. Hinata yang terkejut langsung menatap kearah naruto  
"Aku berjanji akan pulang, hinata-hime dan kita akan segera menikah"kata naruto yang masih menatap jalan raya, meskipun begitu hinata tau dari ekspresi naruto, ia benar-benar serius.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 17:28 sore. Hinata dan Naruto sudah sampai ditempat tujuan  
betapa terbelalaknya hinata setelah melihat hamparan rumput hijau yang sedang berayun-ayun searah angin, tepak disebelah kiri terdapat banyak bunga lavender disana dan disebelah kanannya ada bunga tulip berwarna oren, dan didepannya adalah pemandangan kota dan matahari yang akan tenggelam

"Indah bukan?"suara naruto membangunkan hinata dari kekaguman tempat ini  
"Sangat indah naruto-kun"kata hinata yang masih sibuk mengamati sudut demi sudut tempat, benar-benar seperti khayalan.

Naruto tiduran direrumputan yang tampak disamping itu, disampingnya terdapat hinata yang duduk disebelah naruto

'mungkin ini saatnya'batin naruto, kemudian naruto mengambil sesuatu yang berada disaku celana, dia berdiri membuat hinata ikut berdiri juga

"Ada apa naruto-kun?"Tanya hinata

Tiba-tiba naruto tersungkur dihadapan hinata sambil memperlihatkan cincin dikota cincin berwarna lavender

"Hime, didepan sunset yang indah ini, aku berjanji akan selalu berada disampingmu, menjagamu,melindungi mu selamanya"kata naruto dengan mata yang amat lembut namun serius, yang membuat dipandangnya merasa sangat senang dan berdebar. Naruto memakaikan cincin ke jari manis hinata yang mungil itu dan memeluk hinata erat-erat, tiba-tiba bajunya basah 'Hinata…menangis?' guman naruto dalam hati

"Hime? Kenapa kau menangis?"Tanya naruto yang masih memeluk hinata  
"Ini air mata bahagia naruto-kun, karna kau sudah mau berjanji akan terus berada disampingku selamanya"kata hinata dengan suara serak, naruto mengelus puncak kepala hinata memberikan kehangatan kepada gadis indigo itu.  
"Iya aku berjanji akan berada disampingmu, walaupun ragaku tidak ada bersamamu, tapi pastikanlah aku ada dihatimu hinata"kata naruto tersenyum lembut. Hinata melihat senyum itu lekat-lekat menangkap dan menyimpan senyum itu diotaknya agar ia tidak lupa akan senyum naruto yang seperti sunset yang mulai habis ini  
"Kau janji kan akan pulang?"Tanya hinata menyakana hal yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya  
"Iya hime, aku akan kembali sudah ku bilang aku hanya bergi 2bulan saja, aku kan hanya mengurus perusahan tou-san, ku. setelah pulang aku akan….."kata naruto berhenti sejenak membuat hinata bertanya-tanya akan kelanjutan kata-kata orang yang masih mendekapnya  
"aku akan apa naruto-kun?"Tanya hinata mengulangi kata-kata naruto  
"Aku akan membuatmu menyesal"kata naruto tersenyum aneh  
"Menyesal ? apa maksud naruto-kun? Barusan naruto-kun kan sudah berjanji akan melindungiku, menjagaku, tapi kenapa naruto-kun akan membuatku menyesal? Kenapa?"Tanya hinata dengan air mata, dan memukul-mukul dada bindang naruto, naruto memegang pergelangan tangan hinata, membuat hinata berhenti memukuli naruto  
"aku akan membuat mu menyesal karna aku akan terus bersamamu dan akan membuatmu tak ingin melepaskan ku"kata naruto menyeringai, sepertinya ia puas membuat kekasihnya itu khawatir setengah mati  
"Ihhh… naruto-kun, aku tidaka akn pernah menyesal kalau hal itu akan terjadi"kata hinata memeluk naruto dengan erat  
"Hmm, aishiteru hime"kata naruto lembut

"Aishiteru yo, naruto-kun"kata hinata pelan, ia sibuk menghafal bau maskulin yang mulai besok akan hilang didekatnya. Sepertinya hinata tak ingin satupun dari naruto yang ia lupakan. Benar, apapun yang terjadi, hinata tidak akan mau melupakan naruto walaupun naruto telah meninggalkannya~

.

.

"Hinata-hime"sapa naruto ketika melihat hinata telah samapi dibandara, segera naruto lari dan memeluk tubuh mungil hinata, membuat hinata sedikit tersentak

"Naru-kun apa yang kau lakukan? Malu tau, noh banyak orang"kata hinata sambil merona merah  
"Oh, kau tak mau berpelukan dengan ku untuk 'terakhir' kalinya begitu? Yasudah, Jaa-ne"kata naruto yang kembali bertingkah dengan pura-pura marah dan tidak perduli  
"Bu-bukan begitu…."kata hinata pelan  
'ihhhh' batin hinata geram sendiri, lalu berlari menyusul naruto

GREB!

Hinata memeluk naruto dari belakang dengan kencang membuat naruto sendikit terkejut, naruto menyeringai hebat. Untung saja hinata tidak melihat smile evil naruto karna hinata berada dibelakang naruto  
"Aku… ingin memelukmu naruto-kun"kata hinata dengan pelan, namun kuping naruto yang tajam mampu mendengar suara hinata walau tergangu dengan suara keramaian bandara

Hinata kembali menghafal wangi tubuh naruto, yang mulai besok tak akan bisa tercium oleh indra pemciumannya itu.

Lama berpelukan membuat mereka sesak nafas dan melepaskan pelukan tersebut  
"Mohon perhatian, kepada penumpang pesawat konoha air yang bertujuan suna, dimohon segera memasuki pesawat"suara itu mengejutkan batin hinata, sesak. Itu rasanya mengetahui yang berada dihadapannya akan pergi  
"Na-naruto-kun"panggil hinata pelan  
"Ada apa hime?tanya naruto  
"Ja-jangan se-selingkuh ya"kata hinata menunduk

Bagi naruto itu pernyataan terbodoh yang pernah ia dengan dari hinata, pernyataan bodoh tapi ingin ia dengan. Naruto menepuk puncak kepala hinata  
"Hinata no baka"kata naruto tertawa

Meskipun bingung dengan kata-kata naruto tapi hinata tetap memperhatikan wajah naruto dan menyimpannya diotak

"Aku tak akan pernah selingkuh, aku mencintaimu karna tak ada pilihan lain…" jeda naruto  
'pilihan lain? Berarti naruto-kun selama ini'batin hinata…. Lalu naruto kembali melanjutkan pernyataannya

"Aku mencintaimu karna tak ada pilihan lain, karna aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain selain kamu" kata naruto mengulangi dan menlanjutkan kata-katanya  
hinata yang mendengar hanya bisa terpaku, dan naruto yang melihat itu hanya tertawa geli melihat kekasihnya cengo(?), naruto yang menyeringai pun langsung mencium bibir hinata singkat, membuat gadis lavender itu merona hebat bak kepiting rebus

"aku pergi hinata, dan aku pastikan akan kembali"kata naruto lalu berlarian

Hinata terus memperhatikan pundak naruto yang semakin jauh.. mulai jam ini, detik ini, menit ini. Naruto tak ada lagi disampingnya, tiba-tiba hinata menjatuhkan air mata

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu naruto-kun… aku berjanji akan menunggumu… aishiteru…."kata hinata dengan air mata yang berjatuhan yang masih melihat naruto yang semakin lama semakin jauh dan menghilang ditenngah kerumunan banyak orang.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar naruto pergi, hinata pulang, tetapi bukan ke mansion atau ke apartemennya, kemana hayo? Hayo kemana? *author di kentutin readers* xD hinata menuju kerumah yang bernuansa cina-jepang, memastikan rencana yang ia jalankan sore kemarin berhasil

"Tenten-chan, GPS nya aktif kan? Diaman naruto berada sekarang?"Tanya hinata kepada tenten yang masih sibuk memainkan laptop berwarna merah itu  
"Aku sudah memsangkan GPS itu kemarin sore, apakah aktif? Sudah bisa digunakan? Dimana naruto-kun berada, cepat beri tahu aku"kata hinata mengguncang-guncang kursi tenten yang mengakibatkan tenten juga berguncang hebat  
"Ya, hinata-chan yang bawel, GPS mu sudah aktif dari kemarin sore, semalam aku mengecek dimana keberadaan naruto, dan benar ia berada dirumahnya karna alamat rumah naruto muncul dilayar laptop ku"kata tenten menjelaskan namu matanya masih tetap menatap laptop dia sepertinya sedang asyik membalaskan e-mail dari pacarnya itu yaa siaapa lagi kalau bukan kaka sepupu hinata  
"Lalu? Dimana sekarang naruto berada tenten-chan?"Tanya hinata lagi  
"hinata no baka, sekarang naruto sedang berada didalam pesawat, pastikan ponselnya dimatikan, bagaimana bisa aku menemukan letak naruto kalau ponselnya saja mati"kata tenten  
"Oh begitu, yasudah deh kalau Letak naruto sudah ditemukan e-mail aku yah"kata hinata  
"sebegituhnya kah kau tak ingin kehilangan dia?"Tanya tenten yang terdengar aneh  
"Iyaap, aku tak akan bisa lepas darinya, bahkan jika ia menyakitiku pun sekalipun aku tak akan berniat untuk melupakan semua tentangnya"kata hinata dengan tulus, tenten mengerti betapa hinata mencintai naruto sama seperti ia mencintai nejii  
"Baiklah tenten-chan, aku harus pulang dulu, Jaa-ne"kata hinata dibalas anggukan tenten yang masih sibuk menatap laptop, ia pun keluar kamar tenten dan berniat meninggalkan rumah bernuansa jepang-cina itu, lalu beberapa detik kemudian

JLEEK!

Suara pintu yang dibuka secara kencang walaupun tidak mengangetkan, hinata kembali ke kamar tenten  
"Ada apa?"Tanya tenten lagi  
"Bagaimana jika sampai besok GPS naruto tidak aktif juga? Bagaimana jika naruto hilang?"Tanya hinata dengan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa

Tenten hanya terdiam, baru kali ini dia melihat eksperesi hinata yang begitu cemas. Dia pun juga berfikir bagaimana jika hal itu terjadi, pasti hinata akan merasa sedih. Ia lalu menoleh kearah hinata yang masih tampak cemas. Ia pun bingung harus menjawab apa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tittle : GPS Love~**

**Author : Fuluka-chan **

**Warning : AU (Alternative Universe)**, OOC, Gaje, Typo(s) tidak menggunakan EYD, Bahasa gaje, dan waring lainnya :D

Hai aku kembali lagi minna~  
Aku bawa chapter 2nya nih, semoga suka :)

Don't Like? Don't Read !

"sebegituhnya kah kau tak ingin kehilangan dia?"Tanya tenten yang terdengar aneh  
"Iyaap, aku tak akan bisa lepas darinya, bahkan jika ia menyakitiku pun sekalipun aku tak akan berniat untuk melupakan semua tentangnya"kata hinata dengan tulus, tenten mengerti betapa hinata mencintai naruto sama seperti ia mencintai nejii  
"Baiklah tenten-chan, aku harus pulang dulu, Jaa-ne"kata hinata dibalas anggukan tenten yang masih sibuk menatap laptop, ia pun keluar kamar tenten dan berniat meninggalkan rumah bernuansa jepang-cina itu, lalu beberapa detik kemudian

JLEEK!

Suara pintu yang dibuka secara kencang walaupun tidak mengangetkan, hinata kembali ke kamar tenten  
"Ada apa?"Tanya tenten lagi  
"Bagaimana jika sampai besok GPS naruto tidak aktif juga? Bagaimana jika naruto hilang?"Tanya hinata dengan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa

Tenten hanya terdiam, baru kali ini dia melihat eksperesi hinata yang begitu cemas. Dia pun juga berfikir bagaimana jika hal itu terjadi, pasti hinata akan merasa sedih. Ia lalu menoleh kearah hinata yang masih tampak cemas. Ia pun bingung harus menjawab apa.

.

.  
Disebuah kamar yang kental bernuansa putih-lavender itu, hinata sedang tergelatak ditempat tidur kesayangannya, sepertinya ia sedang asyik berada didalam mimpi, sampai akhirnya….

"Nee-chan, bangun, tak berangkat kuliah?"Tanya hanabi sambil mengguncang2 tubuh hinata  
"Eeee?iya hanabi"kata hinata yang masih diambang kesadaraannya  
"Jam berapa sekarang?"kata hinata yang sudah bangun, namun matanya masih terlihat kalau dia masih ngantuk, dan tunggu. Matanya juga terlihat sembab?  
"Nee-chan? Ada apa dengan mata nee-chan? Ko bengkak?"Tanya hanabi cemas  
"Tak apa hanabi-chan"kata hinata tersenyum.

.

.  
"Tou-san, aku berangkat"kata hinata yang mengambil roti dimeja makan dengan cepat dan langsung keluar begitu saja  
"Kau tak perlu ku antar hinata-sama?"Tanya nejii  
"Tidak, aku berangkat bareng na-"kata-kata hinata tiba-tiba berhenti, sepertinya dia sudah ingat seseuatu. Yah! Naruto tidak ada berada disisinya lagi sekarang.

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa kecewa dan mencoba tersenyum  
"Arigato, nejii-nii tapi aku ingin jalan sendiri, aku mau mampir dulu kerumah tenten dulu"kata hinata tanpa menengok kearah nejii dan langsung membuka gerbang, dan pergi.

.

.  
"Pagi tenten"kata hinata menyapa tenten yang sedang bermain laptop  
"Hinata?!"kata tenten terkejut, hinata yang melihat ekspresi tenten merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres padanya  
"Tenten? Ada apa?"Tanya hinata  
"Gomen hinata…."kata tenten tertunduk  
hinata mengerutkan alisnya tanda ia tidak mengerti "Gomen? Untuk apa?" Tanya hinata  
"Aku..aku…Gomen..aku…aku.."kata tenten terbata-bata ia takut melukai sahabatnya ini, tapi bagaimana pun juga hinata harus tahu tentang ini bukan?. Hinata melihat ke layar laptop tenten, ia tahu tenten sedang melakukan sesuatu 'Jangan-jangan' kata hinata terbelalak lalu menoleh ke arah tenten  
"Kau tidak akan bilang kalau kau…."  
"Kehilangan dia, semalama aku sudah susah payah mencari-cari naruto, tapi tidak tertemu, GPS naruto tidak aktif! Aku mencari-cari disekitar suna, tapi hasilnya nihil, Gomen hinata"kata tenten beruaraian air mata ia tahu perasaan hinata yang takut kehilangan naruto, apa lagi dari keberangkatan naruto kemarin dia belum mengirim e-mail atau pesan singkat. Hinata melemas mendengar tenten. Ia kaku, tak bisa bergerak hanya saja cairan bening dimatanya terus menerus keluar  
"Hinata"teriak tenten memeluk hinata, tapi hinata tetap terdiam, yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah rasa cemas akan naruto. Jika saja ia bisa menggunakan mata byakugan nya dengan baik, ia tak perlu memasang GPS kepada naruto, Tou-saan selalu melarang hinata memakai byakugan, entah mengapa.

"Hinata, gomen ne, tapi aku berjanji akan berusaha mencari keberadaan naruto"kata tenten menenangkan hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum, lebih tepatnya tersenyum paksa

.

.

"Aaaaaaaah! Apa yang terjadi pada ponsel ku, kenapa dia tidak mau menyala"kata naruto berapa kali mencoba menyalakan ponselnya tapi tak pernah ada respon dari smartphone itu  
"ada apa sih? Tidak dirumah, tidak disini kau ribut sekali" geram tou-sannya  
"Tou-san? Sejak kapan kau disini? Tanya naruto  
"Heh! Baka, sudah sejak semalam aku sampai disuna"kata minato  
"Sekarang apa masalahmu?" Tanya minato. Naruto memberikan ponselnya kepada ayahnya  
"Dia tidak bisa menyala, semenjak aku matikan di pesawat dia tak mau menyala, sedangkan aku harus menghubungi hinata-hime"kata naruto dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak bisa dimengerti  
"Ohh begitu, yasudah kau servis saja sana! Sebentar, akan ku panggilkan asisten ku untuk membetulkan ponsel mu itu" kata minato, ia mengangkat telepon (mirip telepon rumah) dimeja naruto  
"Tolong panggilkan rai garaa segera keruangan ku"katanya ditelepon, lalu menutupnya lagi.

Setelah berapa saat kemudia, muncul pria yang sebaya dengan naruto bersurai merah dengan tato diatas matanya

"Tuan memanggil saya?"tanyanya dengan sopan  
"Hhahaha,gaara, beruntung sekali aku mempunyai karyawan yang sopan dan tampan sepertimu hahah"kata minato sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu gara  
"Huffff-"gara menarik nafas, sepertinya dia paham dibalik pujian yang dilontarkan oleh pemilik perusahan ini  
"Minato-sama, langsung saja ke point nya, sebenarnya kau memanggilku karna apa?tanya gaara  
"Mmm,jadi begini gaara, ponsel anak ku ini rusak, kan kau sangat pintar dalam urusan bongkar-pasang(?) jadi, tolong betulkan ponsel anak ku ini"kata minato puppy eyes sambil memberi ponsel naruto.

Gaara melihat-lihat ponsel naruto sesekali membuka ponsel itu, akhirnya dia menemukan jawaban dari menelitian kilat nya barusan

"Ada komponen langka dari ponsel ini yang hilang, kemungkinan akibat terjatuh, atau terbentur"kata gaara kepada minato dan naruto  
"Dan kemungkinan juga, semua data diponsel ini terhapus. Seperti kontak,pesan, dan lain-lain"kata gaara lanjutakan analisanya  
"Lantas? Berapa lama ponsel ku betul kembali?"Tanya naruto cemas, karna banyak sekali data-data, dan nomor-nomor yang penting, dan yang paling penting adalah nomor ponsel hinata  
"Emm, mungkin 6bulan"  
"Nanni?! Apa-apaan itu? Aku tidak bisa berhubungan dengan hinata selama 6bulan?selama setengah tahun?! Apa kaaah tidak bisa dipercepat eee… siapa namamu?"kata naruto  
"Panggil saja gaara, sudah kubilang komponen ponsel mu ini langka, mencarinya saja aku harus ke iwakagure, itupun harus memesan dan menunggu beberapa bulan"kata gaara menjelaskan  
"tapi apakaha benar kontak dihape ku terhapus semua?"Tanya naruto dengan lemas, gaara hanya mengganggu, sedetik kemudia naruto langsung tertunduk lemas minato yang melihatnya pun sepertinya tahu apa penyebabnya  
"Gomen, hinata "kata naruto menahan tangis  
"Baiklah ponsel ini akan kubawa, akan kuusahakan secepat mungkin, permisi"kata gaara keluar dari ruangan.

Gaara sempat bingung tentang perubahan ekspresi naruto yang menjadi sedih ketika mengetahui bahwa semua kontak diponselnya terhapus. Dan saat dia berbicara "Hinata" mata nya langsung sendu. Apakah gadis itu pacaranya naruto, anak dari minato-sama?

"Gaara" suara itu membuyarkan pikiran gaara  
"Ada apa, kankuro ?"Tanya gaara  
"Aku membutuhkan mu, pekerjaan ku numpuk-_-"kata kankuro

.

.

"Nomor yang anda sedang berada diluar jangkauan, sedangkan menghubungi beberapa saat lagi" suara oprator itu terus berdengung ketika hinata mencoba menghubungi ponsel naruto  
"Isssh! Kemana kau naruto?"Tanya hinata entah pada siapa, karna dia hanya sendirian ditaman ini, satu per satu namun pasti air mata hinata berjatuhan, membuat dress yang dia pakai basah. Hinata memainakn ponsel nya lagi, mencoba mengirim e-mail kepada naruto tapi email tersebut tak kuncung di read, kemana kah naruto

"Na-naruto, aku merindukanmu"kata hinata sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri

.

.  
"Naruto, jangan melamun! Harusnya sekarang kau sudah kuajarkan tentang perusahan kita"kata minato pada naruto, tapi naruto hanya terdiam sambil menatap ayahnya yang mundar-mandir didepan meja kerjanya  
"Nah sekarang, mulai dari perkenalan"kata minato  
"Aku akan menunjuk sekertaris ideal yang akan membantu mu dalam urusan perusahaan"kata minato lalu mendekati naruto dengan seringai yang menurut naruto membahayakan "Sekertaris mu cewek loh~ cantik loh"kata minato berbisik kepada naruto, naruto hanya mengerutkan alisnya, baginya tidak ada wanita yang bisa mengalihkan dunianya selain hinata. Ya, untuk sementara ini ia berfikiran seperti itu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Nah itu dia"kata minato berbisik pada naruto lalu menunjukan seringai yang sama seperti dimiliki naruto. Naruto hanya menghela nafas ia menundukan wajahnya dimeja kerjanya

"Masuk"kata minato  
"Selamat si…."tiba-tiba mata emerald sakura bergerak, memperhatikan sosok yang mirip dengan bos nya itu  
"Selamat siang" sapa minato dengan senyum, sepertinya dia sudah mengenal akrab dengan wanita muda bersurai soft pink ini  
"Hei naruto, dimana rasa kepemimpinan mu"sindir minato ketika anak semata wayangnya itu masih bermalas-malasan diatas meja kerjanya  
"Heh! Selamat siang"kata naruto mengangkat muka nya, memamerkan mata sapphire bluenya yang mempeson

DEGG!

Entah suara jantung siapa yang terdengar sangat keras itu, sakura terkagum melihat mata naruto yang memancarkan kehangatannya dan sepertinya naruto berfikiran sama dengan sakura

"Emerald"  
"Sapphire Blue"

Guman mereka pelan saling menatap dengan dercak kagum.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tittle : GPS Love~**

**Author : Fuluka-chan **

**Warning : AU (Alternative Universe), OOC, Gaje, Typo(s) tidak menggunakan EYD, Bahasa gaje, tanda baca tak beraturan dan waring lainnya :D**

Haaai fuluka-chan disini lagi =))  
Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter 3 ya^^ Gomen, kalau tambah gaje  
RnR nya jangan lupa

Sekali lagi fuluka-chan ingatkan pair tetep NaruHina! NaruSaku cuman sebagai bumbu penyedap doang(?)*dikira masako kali-_-*

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ !

"Selamat si…."tiba-tiba mata emerald sakura bergerak, memperhatikan sosok yang mirip dengan bos nya itu  
"Selamat siang" sapa minato dengan senyum, sepertinya dia sudah mengenal akrab dengan wanita muda bersurai soft pink ini  
"Hei naruto, dimana rasa kepemimpinan mu"sindir minato ketika anak semata wayangnya itu masih bermalas-malasan diatas meja kerjanya  
"Heh! Selamat siang"kata naruto mengangkat muka nya, memamerkan mata sapphire bluenya yang mempeson

DEGG!

Entah suara jantung siapa yang terdengar sangat keras itu, sakura terkagum melihat mata naruto yang memancarkan kehangatannya dan sepertinya naruto berfikiran sama dengan sakura

"Emerald"  
"Sapphire Blue"

Guman mereka pelan saling menatap dengan dercak kagum.

* * *

Sore ini hujan saat melanda desa konoha, walaupun tidak besar hujan ini cukup membuat suhu dingin yang menusuk setiap manusia yang merasakannya. Tak termaksud hinata. Sore ini dia sedang berteduh dibawah pohon sebuah taman yang beberapa hari lalu ia kunjungi bersama naruto.

"Na-naruto-kun? Dimana kau berada? Apakah kau sudah makan?"Tanya hinata sendirian ditaman itu

"Apakaha istirahatmu cukup?

"dan…."kata hinata lalu menunduk

"Apakah kau merindukanku naruto-kun?"Tanya hinata lirih hanya suara hujanlah yang menemani sepinya sore itu. Di pandanginya jari manisnya yang melingkari cincin tunangan nya dengan naruto

"Aishiteru naruto-kun"kata hinata menatap cincin itu, tanpa sadar air matanya pun jatuh

.

.

.

"Besok akan diadakan meatting dengan perusahaan lain, kau harus ikut naruto"kata Minato, yang sudah beres-beres karna hari ini pekerajaannya telah selesai, ia percaya naruto sudah sedikit mengerti tentang perusahaan

"Naruto-chan" tiba-tiba muncul wanita setengah parubaya yang tampak kegirangan

"Kaa-san? Bukannya kau harusnya ada dikonoha?"Tanya naruto terkejut

"apa katamu? Kau membiarkan kaa-san mu sendirian dirumah sebesar itu?!"Tanya kushina

"Eeeh… bukan begitu maksudku, eh iya hinata, apakah kaa-san punya nomor ponsel hinata atau alamat email hinata?"Tanya naruto tiba-tiba teringat dengan kekasihnya yang berada di konohagakure itu

"Aku tidak punya, memangnya ada apa dengan dia?"Tanya kushina kepo

"Ponsel ku rusak, aku tidak bisa berhubungan dengan hinata selama 6 bulan"kata naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya mulai frustasi

"Nanni? Benarkah itu?! Hinata pasti sangat mencemaskanmu naruto-chan?! Lagian aapakah kau tidak menghafal nomor ponsel atau alamat email hinata?"Tanya kushina ikut cemas, masalahnya kushina juga sudah kepincut oleh kelembutan hinata yang menurutnya itu menantu ideal

"Tidak"kata naruto lemas

"Bakka! Kau kan pacarnya, bagaimana sih kau ini"celutuk kushina

.

.  
.

"Cie yang jadi sekertaris naruto-san"kata seseorang wanita berambut blonde kuncir satu yang menyenggol bahu sakura

"Ihh apaansih ino-chan, ini cuman profesi ko"kata sakura mengela

"Profesi? Aku tahu benih-benih cinta sedang muncul dihatimu, yaa wajarlah diakan anak namikaze,cakep, kaya, dan jangan lupa matanya. Matanya itu loh yang membawa kehangatan, saat aku berpapasan dengannya matanya langsung mencuri perhatian ku sakura~kyaaaaaa"kata ino bertingkah padahal ino sendiri mempunyai kekasih lain

"Ino-chan, ingatlah kau sudah punya sai-kun"kata sakura lalu menghela nafas

"Iyaiya aku tahu, aku kan cuman cerita. Tapi kau? Kau tak punya siapa-siapa sejak ditinggal sasuke? Iya kan?goda ino membuat pipi sakura sedikit memerah

"Sudahlah kau coba saja dekati naruto, dari pada kau dekati 2 sih gaara, mending kau coba dekati yang lain"kata ino, sakura berfikir, ada benarnya juga sih apa yang dikatakan ino. Tapi…. Apakah sakura bisa mendapatkan hati anak namikaze itu

"Cie, tuh kan merah pipi nya hahahahah"kata ino yang menggoda sakura lalu pergi sebelum sakura hendak mencekek nya

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya menampakan cahaya kehangatan bagi setiap manusia di dunia. Pagi itu tidak biasa bagi naruto, di pagi buta ini naruto sudah memakai kemeja berbalut jas kerja hintam membuat dia begitu sangat dewas, seandainya hinata melihat perubahan naruto, pasti mukanya langsung memerah bak kepiting rebus. Setelah ia melihat pantulan dirinya dan membereskan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan, naruto segera turun untuk saraapan pagi. Ia sangat semangat sekali untuk sarapan meskipun ia tahu, ia tak akan menemukan ramen di meja makannya itu

"Eh? Apa ini?"Tanya naruto melihat kardus kecil dimeja makannya

"Tou-san membelikan mu ponsel, siapa tahu kau bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang hinata dari teman-teman mu dikonoha"kata kushina sambil menaru makanan dimeja makan

"Kaa-san, alamat email hime-ku sendiri saja aku tidak hafal, bagaimana alamat email teman-temanku"kata naruto kembali frustasi

"Hadduh._. bakka"gerutu kushina

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi naruto-san"

"Selamat pagi naruto-san"

Suara-suara itu terus bermunculan dikoridor-koridor tiap kali naruto melangkah dia sedikit senang ternyata karyawan diperusahaannya itu ramah dan sopan

"Ah jidat, itu naruto-san, coba beri salam"kata ino menyenggol bahu sakura yang sedang membawa berkas-berkas yang dia peluk di dadanya

"Ah.. selamat pagi naruto-san"kata sakura menunduk seraya memberikan senyuman

"Ah? Kau sakura haruno kan? Selamat pagi juga. Mohon kerja samanya yah"kata naruto tersenyum lima jari, dari semua orang dikantor yang menyapa naruto, hanya sakura. Dan cuman sakura yang dibalas dengan senyum itu. Senyum yang dia tampilkan hanya untuk hinata, kushina dan minato. Ada apa ini?

"Ah iya, naruto-san"kata sakura malu –malu

"ah tidak-tidak, jangan naruto-san"kata naruto

"Naruto-kun?"

"Iya itu lebih baik" kata naruto tersenyum simpul lalu kembali berjalan ke ruangannya

"aaaaaa lihat jidat, senyumnya, senyumnya ituloh~ kyaaaa malaikat ada dikantor kita"kata ino berlebihan padahal yang disenyumin kan sakura kok malah ino yang juntrungan gak jelas

"Senyumnya mengingatkanku dengan sasuke"kata sakura pelan, arah matanya kosong

"Apa sakura?"Tanya ino, sepertinya tadi ia tak mendengar perkataan sakura, yaa maklum saja suara itu sangat

"Ah tidak ino"kata sakura lalu langsung pergi meninggalkan ino

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk" kata naruto dari dalam ruang kerjanya

"Permisi, naruto-san, eeh maksudnya naruto-kun, tolong tanda tangan disini"kata sakura sambil membuka beberapa dokumen yang sedari tadi dipegangnya

PLUKK

Pulpen sakura yang harusnya dipakai naruto untuk tanda tangan pun jatuh kebawah, naruto dan sakura respon mengambil pulpen itu dan…

"…."

"…."

Keduanya terdiam, naruto merasakanbahwa ada sesuatu yang halus yang menyentuh kulit tangannya, dan sakura pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mata naruto membelalak, apa yang terjadi ? tangan naruto berpegangan dengan sakura. Yaa memang hal itu biasa saja, tapi lain dimulut, lain juga dihati walau itu persitiwa biasa ia merasa dadanya panas. Hati nya bergejolak ? Ohh apakah ini? Tidak mungkin!

"Eh, gomen sakura"kata naruto yang buru-buru sadar dan berdiri lalu cepat-cepat menandatangani semua berkas-berkas agar sakura cepat pergi dari ruangannya, eeh bukan-bukan lebih tepatnya cepat pergi dari fikirannya.

"Mana lagi yang harus aku tanda tangani sakura?"Tanya naruto tanpa melirik kelawan bicara. Sementara lawan bicara naruto sedaritadi hanya mematung didepan lelaki rubah itu. Pikiran sakura masih berkutat dengan perisitiwa tadi.

"Sakura?"panggil naruto untuk kesekian kalinya membuat sakura terpaksa tersadar dari lamunannya

"Eh, iya? Gomen naruto-san ehh maksudku naruto-kun, tidak ada, tidak ada yang perlu kau tanda tangani lagi, aku permisi naruto-kun"kata sakura gugup dengan muka memerah,

"Ohya, jangan lupa nanti jam 4 sore kita akan meeting di gedung SunaInterTower. Bersiaplah"kata sakura yang berhenti sebentar dibibir pintu lalu buru-buru pergi dari ruangan naruto

Sepeninggalan sakura, naruto terdiam, ia masih bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Pikirannya kacau se kacau-kacaunya. Persitiwa itu sungguh tiba-tiba, naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

'Apakah ini bisa dibilang rasa….' Batin naruto

"Arrrghhh!" sekarang naruto mengacak-ngacak rambut kuningnya itu

Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju oleh suatu benda yang melingkari jari tangannya. 'Hinata' gumannya dalam hati. Sekarang ia merasakan perih menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya terutma hatinya

"Tidak-tidak mungkin. Dihatiku masih ada hinata! Aku mencintainya! Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk selalu ada disampingnya! Iya aku berjanji. Aku masih sayang padanya!"kata naruto berbicara sendiri diruangan itu. Tanpa merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang mendengarkan kata-katanya tadi.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, mencoba mengingat tentang hinata agar rasa cinta ia dan hinata tidak berkurang. Naruto mencoba mengingat semua tentang hinata. Wajahnya yang cantik, suaranya yang lembut, kehangatannya, cara hinata memberi perhatian, semuanya. Samapai akhirnya naruto merasakan hinata berada disisinya sekarang. Naruto tersenyum lega karna dia masih bisa mengingat tentang hinata dan bisa merasakan kehadiran hinata disini. Ia pun memejamkan matanya menyembunyikan mata sapphirenya lalu membukanya lagi "Aishiteru hinata-hime" kata naruto sambil tersenyum hangat.

.

.

.

Dikoridor terlihat sakura berjalan gontai sambil membawa setumpukan berkas yang ia peluk di dadanya. Ia terus terfikirkan kejadian tadi. Rasanya ia pernah mengalami kejadian itu, ah tidak yang ini bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang. Tapi siapa orang yang dulu memegang tangannya seperti yang di lakukan naruto beberapa saat lalu

De javu…

'Sasuke' batin sakura

Ia sekarang betul-betul ingat siapa yang dulu memegang tangannya. Ia ingat persitiwa kurang lebih 2tahun yang lalu. Tiba-tiba hatinya sesak, kakinya lemas, cairan bening keluar dari mata emerald itu. Yaa dia bukan mengingat tentang peristiwa indah yang mempertemukan sasuke dengannya, tetapi ia mengingat peristiwa yang menyakitkan yang memisahkan sasuke darinya, untuk selamanya….

**Flashback**

"Lihat sakura-chan, kembang apinya besar dan indah sekali"kata sasuke yang tampak ceria sambil menunjuk 2kembang api yang menghiasi langit malam tahun baru itu

"Iya,sangat indah sasuke-kun. Terimakasih kau sudah mengajakku ke tempat seindah ini" kata sakura sambil tersenyum kearah pria berambuat raven itu. Sekejap pria raven itu langsung memeluk sakura dengan hangat membuat sakura sedikit terkejut

"Dengar baik-baik. Aku mencintaimu"bisik sasuke dengan lembut ke telinga sakura, meskipun ia hanya mengucapkan beberapa kata tapi kata-kata itulah yang membuat sakura bertahan. Bertahan mencintai seseorang yang tak pernah ada.

WUSSS

Angin bertiup sangat kencang di malam tahun baru itu. Membuat daun-daun pun terpisah dari rantingnya, sepertinya angin ini pula yang menyebabkan sakura terpisah dengan sasuke… sepertinya.

"Aaaa topiku" kata sakura sedikit berteriak ketika topi bundar memberian sasuke itu tertiup angin, kini topi itu berada ditengah jalan raya, yang bisa dibilang agak sepi

"Biar aku saja yang mengambilkannya"kata sasuke menahan tangan tubuh sakura yang akan hendak pergi mengambil topi yang berada dijalan raya tersebut

"Ta-tapi…"kata sakura namun terlambat, sasuke sudah berjalan menuju lokasi tersebut. Ia terus melihat pundak sasuke, sesekali ia melihat ke arah kiri dan kanan memastikan tidak ada kendaraan yang lalu lalang. Lalu sepersekian detik kemudian ia kembali menatap sasuke yang sekarang berhasil mengambil topi bundar itu. Tetapi satu melangkah tiba-tiba…..

"Sasuke-kun! Awas"kata sakura berteriak memperingati sasuke

"aaaaaaaaaa" teriak sasuke untuk terakhir kalianya dan disaat itu juga, tubuh sasuke menabrak keras sebuah mobil sedan, yang membuat sasuke sedikit terpental

"Sasukeee"kata sakura menghampiri sasuke, di angatnya tubuh pacar pertamanya itu dengan berlinangan air mata

"Sasuke, bertahanlah, kumohon"kata sakura memegang tangan sasuke sambil berlinangan air mata dan memegang tangan sasuke dengan erat

"Sakura…aku mencintaimu"kata sasuke terbata-bata sambil menahan sakit akibat luka tabrak itu

"Iya sasuke, aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu jadi bertahanlah bukannya kau janji akan hidup bahagia bersamaku"kata sakura yang semakin terisak, dan semakin banyak mengeluarkan air mata

"Gomen, tapi kali ini aku tak bisa menepati janjiku"

"Ngga, jangan bicara seperti itu! Ambulan sebentar lagi datang, kau harus bertahan"kata sakura, ia tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, yang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah membuat sasuke tidak pergi. Sudah itu saja.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku. Kau harus tetap hidup, lupakan aku. Bahagialah dengan yang lain" kata sasuke menghapus air mata sakura, dan terpejam

"Sasuke!"teriak sakura, terisak, air matanya terus mengalir, bagaimana bisa, bukankah tadi tidak ada satu mobil pun yang melintas. Ini cuman mimpi! Ayo bangun sakura! Bangun dari mimpi burukmu ini! Ayoo"kata sakura frustasi dan mulai menampar dirinya sendiri, mencubit pipi dan tangannya sendiri. Sampai akhirnya dia menyadari satu hal 'Ini bukan mimpi' batinnya, Perih. Begitu yang ia rasakan, ,ditatapnya lekat-lekat orang yang berada dipangkuannya ini. Ini begitu nyata. Sulit untuk dibilang mimpi semua terjadi secara tiba-tiba.

'Yatuhan, jika memang kau tak menyatukan kami di dunia nyata, tolong persatukan kami di dunia mimpi dan jika itu terjadi, jangan biarkan aku terbangun dalam dunia mimpi ku.' kata sakura dalam hati, ia peluk tubuh sasuke yang mulai dingin itu, dan mencoba mengikhlaskan kepergian orang yang disayanginya itu

"Selamat jalan sasuke-kun. Aishiteru yoo"kata sakura pelan

**Flashback End**

* * *

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk" suara wanita dengan nada parau seperti habis menangis itu mengisyaratkan ten-ten untuk masuk, dibukanya pintu itu dengan pelan-pelan, dan betapa terkejutnya tenten melihat apartemen hinata yang berantakan, padahal ini baru hari ke-4 kepergian naruto, sebegitu parahnya kah pengaru naruto terhadap hinata

"Hi-hinata"terkejutnya tenten saat melongok(?) ke arah kamar hinata. Lampu yang masih dimatikan, selimut yang berada dibawah, bingkai-bingaki foto berceceran dimana-mana. Ten-ten menyalakan lampu kamar, dan untuk ke-3 kalinya ten-ten terkejut lagi melihat hinata sedang duduk dimeja dengan kantung mata yang besar, muka yang pucat dan kusut, rambut indigo yang berantakan, dan yang lebih aneh di depannya ada banyak ramen yang masih tersegel yaa meskipun ada 1 ramen yang sudah dibuka

"Hi-hinata apakah kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya ten-ten begitu khawatir

"Ada apa dengan ramen ini? Ramen ini banyak sekali hinata, apakah kau akan berencana untuk memakan ramen selama sebulan penuh hinata?"Tanya ten-ten tambah syok dan cemas ketika hinata tersenyum, namun senyum menahan sakit di hatinya

"Dengan memakan ramen, aku bisa mengingat naruto-kun"kata hinata tersenyum

Tenten hanya melihat nanar sahabatnya ini, apakah dia akan begini juga jika suatu saat nejii meninggalkan dia?

"Hinata, ini tidak sehat, bukan begini caranya jika kau ingin mengingat naruto"kata tenten mencoba menasehati

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya ia tundukan, dari wajahnya bisa ditebak hinata tidak senang dengan kata-kata tenten barusan

"Sebenarnya kau kemari untuk apa? Jika kau kemari hanya untuk memberi tahu bahwa GPS naruto masih belum ditemukan. Lebih baik kau tidak usah mengabarkannya tenten…. "kata hinata kembali tertunduk, tertunduk untuk menahan tangis.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Hai minna-san bagaimana dengan chap 3nya? Apakah semakin gaje? RnR please =)))

Ohya sekalian mau balesin Reviews yang masuk nih

Untuk Uzumaki iqbal hyuga-kun : Iya gak apa-apa ko, terimakasih juga udah mau sempet review fanfict aku yang super gak jelas ini ^^ Yap aku seorang naruhina Lovers, bagaimana dengan kamu? Iya silahkan, terimakasih banyak =) Kenapa harus meminta maaf ? iya aku maafkan xD

Untuk Yukori Kazaqi : Aww kenapa yukori jarang maen ke fanfict naruhina? Aih:3 terimakasih sudah mau sempat membaca :) oke masukan kamu aku terima, mohon bantuannya ya, aku author baru soalnya :) done^^ aku udah PM ko

Untuk Sanner Uchiha : ya begitulah, tapi byakugannya tidak dipakai, karna ini fafict biasa ^^

Untuk Kyuubi No baka : Laksanakan bos*hormat. Yap aku akan membuat se happy ending mungkin xD

.35 : Iya dia selingkuh TT_TT aku aja udah di 3in sama naruto(?)*author menghayal* Kalau sempet, aku update kilat ko, kalo gak sempet yaa update geledek(?)

Guest : Siap! Udah aku lanjutin ko, hidup naruhina (y) jangan lupa RnR lagi yaa=))

Hah sudah dulu minna-san, Maafkan saya jika typo semakin banyak=) kritik,saran,motivasi sangat diperlukan ;)


End file.
